


Crimen y castigo

by samej



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que se ha pasado, pero es Hiruma y siempre se pasa y Musashi debería estar acostumbrado. Pero, al parecer, debe haber perdido práctica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimen y castigo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en una kdd, para un reto del kink meme: "Hiruma/Musashi, mordiscos" (un gran claim, no me lo negaréis!).

La acusación resuena en sus oídos y le aplasta contra las taquillas sin dejar que termine de abrir la suya. Hiruma nota la presión del candado clavándose entre sus costillas.

Sabe que se ha pasado, pero, por Dios, es Hiruma y siempre se pasa y Musashi debería estar acostumbrado. Pero al parecer debe haber perdido práctica, porque hace un año sabe que no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

(Aunque quizá echarle la culpa no ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido.)

\- ¿Crees que no volví porque no quería? - le siente apretar los dientes al hablar y no recuerda la última vez que le vio tan enfadado como para tener que controlarse de esa forma.

Pero aún así no pide perdón, porque Hiruma simplemente no se arrepiente de lo que hace. O eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo. Tampoco lo pide cuando la presión contra el hierro aumenta, ni cuando Musashi le muerde la nuca con fuerza.

Duele, e intenta separarse pero no le deja, solo le permite separarse lo justo para colar la mano entre él y la taquilla, metiéndosela en el pantalón y encontrándole duro como una piedra. La risa de Musashi cuando lo nota (áspera, dolida) le roza el cuello y al momento vuelve a morderle, castigándole, haciéndole daño, devolviéndole el que le ha hecho a el.

Sabe que no tenía razón, que era el rencor el que hablaba a través de su boca, y no quiere aceptarlo pero, al final, deja de forcejear y deja de intentar aguantar lo que siente y se deja llevar. Porque, de todos modos, no es como si alguna vez se hubiera podido resistir a Musashi.

Sisea su nombre cuando le baja los pantalones hasta los tobillos y le atrae hasta él hundiéndole los dedos en las caderas, subiendo la mano libre a la espalda manteniéndole abajo.

Se lame los dedos y le prepara rápido, y, sin darle tiempo a sobreponerse de la impresión (de volver a tenerle, de volver a sentirle aunque sea a base de provocarle) se hunde en él de una sola vez. Tiene que parar un momento porque es demasiado y coge aire, llena los pulmones y piensa en lo que sea para no terminar antes de tiempo.

Hiruma vuelve la cabeza y le mira a los ojos con esa sonrisa suya, de demonio, ligeramente burlona; que siempre había sido capaz de que quitar a base de besos a escondidas.

Ahora solo le enfurece y comienza a embestir, casi seco, y le escuece a él pero sabe que también se lo hace a Hiruma y sigue, hasta que nota que la barrera del dolor se confunde con algo mucho mejor y entonces le empieza a costar mantener el ritmo al respirar. Aprieta con las yemas de los dedos al sujetarle por la cintura y le mueve cada vez más rápido mientras sientes las contracciones del estómago de Hiruma en la mano.

Se agacha lo justo para pegarse a su espalda y las uñas de Hiruma le arañan los muslos cuando se corre en el mismo momento en el que le toca, en la mano que ha vuelto a colar, y la presión es tan grande que aprieta la mandíbula cuando termina, sin ver nada por unos momentos hasta que acaban los últimos latigazos del orgasmo.

Mantiene la frente pegada en su hombro hasta que Hiruma le empuja y se da la vuelta. Le mira un segundo y es el tiempo que aguanta sin besarle, lamiendo y mordisqueándole los labios hasta que se ponen rojos.

El alivio es un bálsamo que le recorre las terminaciones nerviosas. Porque Hiruma no ha dicho "lo siento", y aún así, el beso sabe a perdón.


End file.
